


P

by Bronya



Category: he - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronya/pseuds/Bronya
Summary: 第一人称骨科表弟视角
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

我妈出车祸了，死了。

老师告诉我的时候我什么反应都没有，只是淡漠地“哦”了一声。

班里不少人在看我，我只觉得烦。

反正她也没多喜欢我。我这么想。

不然她和那人离婚的时候不也应该像电视剧里演的那样为了孩子而不离婚吗。

“去哪啊？”我问。

“XX医院，叫好车了。”老师似乎以为我吓傻了，还想着要扶我一把。我稳健地站起来礼貌地拍开他的手：“谢谢老师。”

我那倒霉的亲爹当然不会来，毕竟他还在监狱里。

我在医院里晃悠了一阵才找到我妈躺着的地方。

放我妈的床前坐了个人，背影看起来瘦瘦高高的。

我走过去拍了拍他的肩膀：“欸兄弟，你是不是走错了。”

那人回头，我震撼了。

那不是我五岁的时候就被赶走了的哥吗。

“小城，好久不见。”他说。我点了点头，接受了我多了个本来就有的哥的事实。

他大我六岁，被送回我妈娘家的时候才十一岁。于是叼着烟的警察点了点头，让我先跟着我哥过。


	2. Chapter 2

因为他租的房子是单人间，所以他搬到了我妈留下来的房子里跟我一起住。我很不要脸的霸占了我妈以前住的大间，把他赶到了我以前睡的小间里。他收拾完自己的东西就来帮我收拾我的房间。我坐在椅子上看着他弯腰捡我的衣服，觉得他屁股真翘。

第二天我没去上课，他没问我理由，直接给老师打电话帮我请了假。他上班似乎很忙，早上出去的很早。我醒的时候八点，他已经不在家里了。放在桌上的饭都凉了，也不知道他几点走的。

我懒得吃冷掉的饭，就全都倒掉了。打开手机准备打游戏的时候，他给我打电话问我吃没吃饭。

“没吃。”我诚实的回答。对面沉默了几秒。

“想吃什么，我给你叫。”

嚯，这人声音真好听。

“皮蛋瘦肉粥。”我说：“再加煎猪肉饺和小笼包。要小吃街里最贵的那家。”

“好，大概半个小时。”

我听见那边有人叫他的名字，他应了一声。

“有事给我发微信，我要去开会。”他说。

“行。”

我干脆利落的挂了电话，屏幕上显示出我已经被警告挂机了。

我骂了一句，索性关掉了游戏。微信班群里闹闹哄哄的，我直接略过，找我一个铁子问作业。

——作业

——城城你居然要写作业？

——滚

——你没事吧，受刺激了？

——没有

——作业

——行行行 给你发

——【图片】

“我操，这么多。”我不耐烦的抓了下头发，挑了几项这周要交的主课作业。

——不过伏城，你真没事？

——嗯 作业 别烦我

手机终于安静下来。我才没写多久，门铃就又响了。

我开门拿外卖。确实是我喜欢吃的那家。味道估计不错，但是我尝不出来。因为我突然想尝尝伏瑜做的饭。所以我打开手机给他发消息。我说我后悔了，你要不要回来给我做饭。

我等了一会，他没回我，可是外卖也凉了。我有点生气，很不情愿的把粥塞进嘴里，把煎饺和小笼包扔进冰箱准备晚上吃。结果我刚喝完粥哥就回来了。我问他回来干什么，他说他开完会了回来给我做饭。我突然就又不生气了。

我靠在门边看着他洗菜切菜，在他第二次差点切到手的时候我从他手里抢过了刀。

“对不起，有点困。”我哥说有点抱歉地说：“晚上没睡好。”

我冲着厨房的门点点头示意他可以出去了，然后熟练的开始切菜煮粥。做完饭的时候他已经在外面的沙发上睡着了。

我盯着他的脸看了一会，把东西放在桌子上喊他起来吃。其实我的厨艺也没有多好，勉强能吃而已，但是他吃的很多。他吃完以后又问我为什么不吃，我告诉他我刚喝完粥吃不下，然后我又问他你下午上不上班，他告诉我他今天升职了，下午休息。

我点头让他去休息，他却执意要洗碗。我就帮他把碗拿过去然后回房间继续写作业。

我写了一下午作业，我哥睡了一下午觉。期间我悄悄出去了一趟，去学校取作业顺便去买了点零食犒劳好不容易写完作业的自己。回去的时候他已经醒了，坐在客厅的沙发上在电脑上不知道做什么。看见他回来的时候抬了下头：“回来了。”

不知道为什么我从他话里听出来一点担心的意味，所以我猜测他没有看到我留的字条。

“嗯。”我把买回来的东西放在桌上：“你还吃东西吗？”

现在是夏天，我哥漂亮的腿总是在我面前晃来晃去。我眯起眼睛，忍不住想伸手碰，实际上我也那么做了。我伸手掐了一下他的腿，那块皮肤很快红了。他皱眉看着我。我猜他大概觉得我脑子有什么问题，或者是一个变态。我耸了耸肩，尴尬地问他冷不冷。他说还好，我说我觉得我冷。于是我获得了一次蹭床的机会。

当晚我抱着我的空调被跟我哥挤在一张床上。我睡觉很不老实，半夜我能感觉到我哥一直在给我掖被子。我迷迷糊糊叫了一声哥，他的动作很快停了一下，然后好像伸手揉了揉我头发。

我太困了甚至没有意识到这动作有多肉麻和恶心，翻了个身把我哥和我的被子一起压在身下睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天他感冒了。

中午我回去吃饭的时候他皱着眉头在喝药，很冷清，很性感。我差点想凑过去在他嘴里尝尝那股药味。

可是我忍住了。

他蒸的米饭，这次我吃的很多他吃的很少。他问我够不够，我说不够。我又告诉他我上午有体育课，会吃的多。于是伏瑜去给我拿饼干让我路上吃。

下午又是数学和物理，我看题看的连数字都快不认识了。旁边的几个女生一直红着脸小声讨论什么，听得我烦得慌。

“伏城。”

旁边的其中一个女生叫我。

我抬头。

“你现在住哪里啊。”

“我家。”

不然还能住哪。

“你自己住吗？”

“我哥。”

“你有哥哥？”

“也许吧。”

于是空气凝固了，前排坐着的铁子勾着我的肩膀帮我把那几个女生应付过去，又告诉我说她们中间的那个长发的据他所说长得很可爱的女生喜欢我。

我嗯了一声，心想还没哥好看。那铁子估计觉得我在仔细思考要不要谈恋爱，所以兴奋的转过去和前面的兄弟嘀咕了几句，下课的时候班里就传出我想脱单的消息。我觉得我应该换个铁子。

这消息很快传到老师耳朵里，于是老师给我哥打了个电话，苦口婆心的吧啦吧啦说了一大堆。我就站在旁边听着这老师空口无凭扯出来一大堆连传言都没有说的东西，非常替我那个新上任的倒霉哥哥尴尬。

也替自己尴尬。

老师挂断电话后叹了口气看向我，说知道我妈刚去世我情绪不稳定之类的。我面无表情的听完了，回班以后锤了我铁子一拳。

万一追不到老婆要你好看。我这么想。

作业一如既往的多。沉重的书包沉重的心和沉重的步伐在看到门口的伏瑜的时候都瞬间轻快起来。

他朝我招手，等我过去以后小声告诉我明天我妈要下葬了。我点了下头。身后有人在叫我名字，我毫不留情拉开车门一屁股坐在副驾驶上冷酷地命令他开车。我们两个人一路都没说话，他甚至没问我晚上想吃什么。小区车库里灯光冰冷灰暗，我扭头盯着他的脸看。

他就像一尊大理石雕像一样。

然后我哥扭头看我，有些紧张的拽了一堆纸巾然后问我怎么了。我摸了把脸，发现自己在哭。

“伏瑜，”我听见我自己说：“你干什么回来。”

“......”他的嘴唇动了几下，还是什么都没说出来。

他抱住了我，很久以后小声说了一句对不起。


End file.
